Elongated Man 3
"Europe '92: Part Three: From Bad to Wurst!" is the title to the third issue of the ''Elongated Man'' four-issue limited series comic book published by DC Comics. The story was written by Gerard Jones with artwork by Mike Parobeck and inks by Ty Templeton. Parobeck and Templeton also provided the cover art illustrations for this issue. It was colored by Rick Taylor with Bob Pinaha on lettering. The series was edited by Brian Augustyn. This issue shipped with a March, 1992 cover date and carried a cover price of $1.00 per copy (US). Synopsis The Flash has arrived in Rome to give the Elongated Man a hand. As he assists Ralph in beating down Copperhead, Il Calamari and Warp, he explains that Sue called him from Modora and told him that Ralph might need some backup. Ralph explains his present situation, including his dislike of Archduke Bito Wladon. Flash is almost certain however that Bito is not the true Sonar, claiming that Sonar is currently residing in an American prison. After the fight is finished, Flash tells Ralph that he has to leave and races off back towards the U.S. In Modora, Bito continues to court Sue Dibny, but the frustrated amateur sleuth grows more and more wary of the Archduke's advances. Suspecting that Sue is learning too much of his true motivations, Bito arranges to keep her secured within his castle. Sue manages to escape confinement however and explores the Mordoran countryside. She discovers that the natives are terrified of saying anything other than the words "Goot Mornink" and learns that Archduke Bito monitors the entire country with advanced sound systems. It is only now that Sue begins to realize that her life may be in danger. Elsewhere, the Elongated Man leaves Rome for Berlin to attend the next leg of the Europe '92 tour. He finds the same group of delegates that he met in France including Bradford Smolz and the vivacious Trampolina. Suddenly, a squad of German terrorists known as the Wurstwaffe burst into the conference hall. As they attack the guests, the Elongated Man (with his back turned away from the action) wonders if Sue is okay. Appearances * Elongated Man, Ralph Dibny * Sue Dibny * Flash, Wally West * Blutwurst * Bratwurst * Copperhead * Il Calamari * Knockwurst * Leberwurst * Sonar, Bito Wladon * Warp, Emil LaSalle * Weisswurst * Bradford Smolz * Einfahrt Freinhalten * Merlot Bordeaux * Trampolina * Szandor * Wurstwaffe * Humans * Altered humans * Rome * Germany :* Berlin * Italy :* Rome * Sausage * Wurstwagen * Elasticity * Super-speed Notes & Trivia * All four-issues of this limited series comprise the "Europe '92" storyline. * This four-issue limited series takes place between ''Justice League Europe'' #36 and ''Justice League Spectacular'' #1. * This issue is peppered with off-color cultural jokes and sexual double etendres. * This issue features the first appearance of the Wurstwaffe, although none of the individual team members are named until next issue. * The Flash appears next in ''Flash'', Volume 2 #61. Recommended Reading * Flash, Volume 1 * Justice League Europe, Volume 1 * Showcase Presents: The Elongated Man See also External Links * * * * ---- Category:Elongated Man Vol 1 Category:1992/Comic issues Category:march, 1992/Comic issues Category:Comic issues with plot summaries